


He knew

by quicksilverleafs



Series: Chronicles of who might or might not be The Sun [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst?, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverleafs/pseuds/quicksilverleafs
Summary: Castiel knew that they were changing destiny, that they were rewriting it.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Series: Chronicles of who might or might not be The Sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025875
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	He knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> Just wanted to emphasize –as always– that English is not my first language. So if you find any mistakes, please tell me! 
> 
> Anyways, hope yo like it! 
> 
> –quicksilverleafs

Castiel knew that they were changing destiny, that they were rewriting it. 

° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° 

Sam was going to say 'Yes' to Lucifer. And then he pretended to take control and jump into the cage that Dean would have opened. 

Castiel, although he agreed with their plan, continued to fear that they would not succeed. Even when he knew that the Winchesters were capable of the impossible, even if he believed in Sam. Or wanted to believe. 

Despite not having his Grace and being practically useless, he also knew that having it would not make the situation much different. He couldn't help them. He could only stay with Bobby Singer and wish them luck on their mission - probably suicidal. 

Castiel knew, knew, knew; but that was no use. 

He saw Sam and Bobby hug each other tightly, and then the young man move toward him, one hand hesitant to reach out. Of course, that Castiel did not know.

He looked at the hand that wandered somewhat apart from the rest of the body, and finally at Sam in front of him.

Sam ended up withdrawing his hand.

"Take care of these guys, okay?" 

"That is not possible..." 

Sam formed a weak smile and snorted.

Castiel noticed how the soft, yellowish light from the alley, cast unknown shadows on the man's expression of uncertainty, and he felt what humans described as a 'knot in the stomach' in his borrowed body. 

"Then humor me." 

"Oh. I was supposed to lie.”He decided to grant him at least that, trying to smile better than Sam before. "Uh...Sure. They'll be fine."

"Just–stop talking."

He supposed it had been convincing, because Sam smiled at him one last time again, nodding farewell. 

The alley light flickered, and his stomach clenched. 

(Light, soft, sweater, heat, yellow, blood, cold, dark) 

Jimmy Novak's heart sank in his chest. Castiel wished he never had to feel it again. 

(The Sun) 

° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • °

Somehow, when they found Dean, Michael and Lucifer, having complete control over Sam, Castiel knew it. And still...

Still, he made Michael disappear to give them a little time. Because he had to believe in Sam.

Lucifer ended up killing him. 

But he returned, with his Grace restored no less. And Bobby was dead, and Dean incredibly hurt, and Lucifer ... 

Lucifer wasn't there. Nor Michael. And then Castiel knew it. 

He healed Bobby and Dean, and let them go home, staying alone in the field. 

They had rewritten destiny, they had done the impossible. 

Castiel knew that the Winchesters and Bobby Singer were heroes, that Sam could have died as one. 

So, Castiel decided that he could add something to the end of the destiny they had written. 

Maybe Sam could be the Sun.


End file.
